Robin Arryn
Lord Robin Arryn, commonly called "Sweetrobin" by his mother, is a recurring character in the first, fourth, fifth and sixth seasons.http://unitedagents.co.uk/lino-facioli He is played by guest star Lino Facioli and debuts in "The Wolf and the Lion". Lord Robin Arryn is the only surviving child and heir of Lord Jon Arryn by his wife, Lysa of House Tully. He is the Lord of the Eyrie, the head of House Arryn, the Warden of the East and Lord Paramount of the Vale of Arryn. His mother was killed by Petyr Baelish in "Mockingbird" when he unexpectedly pushed her out of the Moon Door, falling hundreds of feet to her death. Petyr is left the acting Lord Paramount of the Vale as Robin's stepfather. Biography Background Robin was born in King's Landing where his father was serving as the Hand of the King for Robert Baratheon. Jon begins an investigation into Robert's legitimate and bastard children and then takes a fever and dies suddenly. Robin then inherits Jon's position. Lysa rushes Robin back to the Eyrie following Jon's death.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Arryn - Lysa Arryn entry She writes to her sister to accuse House Lannister of poisoning Jon."Winter is Coming" Lysa was fiercely protective of Robin hence he has led an extremely sheltered life.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Arryn - Robin Arryn entry Season 1 Catelyn Stark brings the captive Tyrion Lannister to the Eyrie. Catelyn has arrested him on suspicion of involvement in the attempted assassination of her son Bran and expects Lysa's support given her earlier accusation. She is shocked to see that Lysa still breastfeeds Robin, despite him being so old. Robin is prone to fits of histrionics, demanding to see "the bad man fly". Lysa calls him a strong and mighty ruler, worthy of the Vale's leadership, but Catelyn appears skeptical."The Wolf and the Lion" Tyrion agrees to confess to his crimes and is brought before the High Seat. He presents a list of minor misdemeanors from childhood, though Robin is particularly intrigued by some of them. Tyrion demands a trial by combat to prove his innocence and calls upon his brother Jaime Lannister to be his champion, even though getting word to Jaime and his arrival would take many days. When his request is refused, the mercenary Bronn agrees to be his champion, much to Tyrion's surprise and relief. Bronn triumphs against Lysa's champion, Ser Vardis Egen, and he and Tyrion are allowed to go free. Robin is disappointed at being deprived of an execution by Moon Door."A Golden Crown" Catelyn visits Robin and Lysa before leaving the Vale to join her son Robb's army. She asks Lysa to commit the Vale to the war on the side of the Starks and Tullys, but Lysa refuses, saying the Vale's knights are needed at home to defend Robin."The Pointy End" Season 4 Robin receives his new stepfather, Petyr Baelish, and his cousin Sansa Stark at the Eyrie. Robin takes temporary delight in the gift Petyr brings him - a falcon, finely carved from crystal - before throwing it out the Moon Door to demonstrate the Door's nature to Sansa. Lysa seems to have allowed him some freedom since Littlefinger's arrival, as she allowed him out of her sight to show Sansa around."First of His Name" Later, he visits Sansa in the courtyard of the Eyrie while she is building a snow castle of Winterfell. When he suggests they add a Moon Door to it, he accidentally knocks over one of the towers that Sansa has built. At first, she gently scolds him, but as he grows petulant, insisting that he didn't ruin it, Sansa is driven to slap him across the face. He then runs back into the castle. Later on, his mother is killed when she's pushed out of Robin's favorite plaything, the Moon Door, by Petyr Baelish."Mockingbird" Littlefinger urges two Lords of the Vale, Lord Yohn Royce and Lady Anya Waynwood, to back Lord Robin Arryn against the Lannisters, and makes an arrangement with them so that Robin finally leaves the Eyrie and conducts an official tour of the his lands. Later, Robin prepares to depart, but admits that he is afraid to abandon the safety of the Eyrie. However, Petyr urges him not to worry about his death but about his life. He tells Robin that taking charge of his own life is what being the Lord of the Vale really means."The Mountain and the Viper" Season 5 Robin begins sparring lessons, under the supervision of Lord Yohn Royce. Due to his frail condition and sheltered childhood, Robin's attempts at swordsmanship are quite pitiful for a boy of his age. Petyr Baelish and Sansa Stark leave Robin behind to be fostered at Runestone under Royce's tutelage, who assures them of their Lord's safety, though he makes no promises that Robin will become a swordsman."The Wars to Come" Season 6 Robin is practicing archery at Runestone under the tutelage of Lord Yohn Royce, although he seems to have as much success with the bow as he does with the sword. He is excited upon the arrival of Petyr Baelish, whom he refers to as Uncle Petyr, and is captivated by his present of a falcon. He offers to send Lord Yohn flying for treason when Petyr casts aspersions on Yohn's loyalty, but allows him leniency upon Petyr's recommendation. He decides that the Vale armies should go north to defend his cousin, Sansa Stark, from House Bolton."Book of the Stranger" Personality For the bulk of his life, Robin was shamelessly spoiled by his delusional, paranoid mother, and this resulted in him possessing few of the traits expected of the heir to a powerful noble house; aside from showing precious little tact or other courtly social skills, Robin became extremely temperamental, prone to hysterical fits and violent tempers. He also appears hugely entertained by the prospect of throwing prisoners and enemies through the Moon Door, giggling and clapping excitedly when it was opened for Tyrion Lannister. In that same vein, he appeared disappointed when robbed of the opportunity to see Tyrion executed. These traits do not make Robin psychopathic or sadistic to the standards of Joffrey Baratheon, Ramsay Bolton, or the Sand Snakes; he simply felt safe knowing that he could just send any problem that came his way plummeting to its death. Lysa's unnatural doting over her son did not go unnoticed by the boy’s father Jon Arryn, who was only obstructed from doing anything about it by Lysa's extreme overprotectiveness. By the time he meets Sansa Stark, Robin appears to have improved very minutely, but still maintains his capacity for tantrums, throwing an impractical temper when Sansa accused him of ruining her snow-built Winterfell (he believed it had already been ruined simply on the basis that it didn't have a Moon Door), not accounting for the fact that Winterfell was her home and the one place she yearned to be. Petyr Baelish observed that the strike she dealt him during the argument was something his mother should have administered a long time ago. Robin seems have a limited vocabulary – he refers to executions as seeing people fly – and appears to be intellectually stunted, incapable of long-term logical thinking because he never truly had to face difficult decisions in his life. He is often easily distracted, shows little sense of resolve, and struggles to come to conclusions that were logically and ethically obvious to everyone else (such as helping Sansa during the impeding battle with Ramsay Bolton). Because of Lysa's prolonged, unnatural doting, Robin is also weak, sickly, and overall physically unsatisfactory for a boy his age. While training under Lord Royce at Runestone, Robin was shown to be hopeless with a sword, and even after prolonged training he can't even strike the widest ring on an archery target, struggling to hold a bow stably in his hands. By contrast, even Joffrey could handle a sword better than Robin could (which is saying a great deal). Appearances Quotes Family tree Paternal family Maternal family In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Robin's character is named Robert Arryn. The character was renamed for the television series to avoid confusion with Robert Baratheon and Robb Stark - Robb Stark and Robert Arryn both being named after King Robert. The name "Robin" was chosen because it allows him to keep his book nickname of "Sweetrobin", which is how he is more commonly known. Robert is six years old when the events of the books begin. He is a soft, spoiled child but also sickly, suffering from epileptic seizures which occur sporadically. His mother dotes on him a great deal. His illness, combined with his mother's doting, has left him intellectually and physically stunted for a boy his age. He is not weaned from his mother's breast. He never engages in any strenuous physical activity like practicing archery or swordmanship, since the slightest physical exertion causes him to have seizures. Robert is described as a pasty, painfully thin child, small for his age and sickly all his days. He has a brown hair, spindly arms and legs, a soft concave chest, a little belly, and large eyes that are always red and runny. Author George R.R. Martin made it a point to have several characters with the same name, because this happened in real life; it would be implausible to say that Robert Baratheon was the only person named "Robert" on an entire continent. Noble families in particular frequently re-use a small set of names, as children are named to honor famous ancestors, relatives, or major allies (i.e., Robert Arryn is named in honor of Robert Baratheon, his father's great ally, as is Robb Stark). One of the reasons Martin wrote the A Song of Ice and Fire novels is because he grew so frustrated with writing for television and film, in which budget constraints and audience attention span are a limiting factor. As Martin explained: :Martin: "I wrote these books, never dreaming they would be filmed or made. It was almost a reaction to my tenure in Hollywood. 'I'm just going to do this as big as I want.' But I broke a lot of rules in writing these books, that you're taught as a writer, that I certainly was taught. But at certain point I thought, 'To hell with those rules'. :Question: "What rules?" :Martin: "Well, having so many characters, for one. Having similar names. Stuff like that. I remember as a little baby writer I was taught never have two characters whose names begin with the same letter because people will get them confused. And I realized I was going to have more than 26 characters, so that would have to go out the window. - And also I was reading a lot of history. said, 'Never have two characters with the same letter? Certainly never have two characters with the same name.' But then I'm saying, 'That's so unrealistic'. I mean, English history is entirely composed of Henrys and Edwards. There's endless Henrys and Edwards, and you know, not only kings, who at least get numbers, but the guys who never become king. They're princes, and then they die. They're not even distinguished by numbers and it's very hard to keep all these guys straight. But that's the way history actually was. Families using the same name over again. And I like that element of verisimilitude, so I adopted that."Anders, Charlie Jane. "George R.R. Martin: The Complete Unedited Interview." Observation Deck. 23 Jul 2013. In the first novel, several characters claim that Jon Arryn intended to have his son fostered by Stannis at Dragonstone; other characters claim that Robert was to be fostered by Tywin at Casterly Rock. Catelyn asks Lord Frey about those contradicting rumors, and he assures her that the first rumor is the correct one. He does not think it is important, because the fostering question was no longer an issue after Lysa fled with her son back to the Vale, but Catelyn becomes disquieted (maybe wondering if there is more to the story). Joffrey used to call Robert cruel names, and once slapped him with a wooden stick. Sansa never harms Robert physically. Sansa has a very negative opinion about her cousin. After the incident with the snow castle, she thinks angrily that even Joffrey had more spine than him. Still, after Lysa's death Sansa sympathizes with him and treats him patiently as she can. At one occasion, he demands "a hundred lemon cakes and five tales"; Sansa's patience nearly runs out and she feels like giving him "a hundred spankings and five slaps", but restrains herself (unlike in the show). Robert has no idea about "Alayne"'s true identity. After the incident with the snow castle he declares that he hates her, because of his ripped doll, but with time grows to like her. Since he was so accustomed to sleep at his mother's bed, after her death he looks for other beds, and likes Sansa's best. Sansa wouldn't mind if he only slept, but since he tries to nuzzle at her breasts and wets the bed during his seizures - she has his door locked. On one occasion, Robert tells "Alayne" he wants to marry her. Sansa, who does not have the heart to tell Robert how repulsive he is in her eyes, tells him gently but firmly it is out of the question: as the Lord of the Eyrie and Defender of the Vale, he must wed a highborn lady and father a son - not a bastard. Robert does not like the idea. Following Lysa's death, Yohn Royce and five more of the most powerful Vale lords demand that Littlefinger leaves the Vale and lets them take care of Robert; Lord Royce intends to take him to Runestone, and raise him up to be a knight. Littlefinger manipulates them to give him a trial period of one year on his wardship over Robert. Littlefinger explains to Sansa that since Robert's health is so poor, his death is only a matter of time, at which Harrold Hardyng will be the new Lord of the Vale and she will marry him. Littlefinger does not say explicitly whether he plans to "help" Robert die, but it is implied he does: he orders Maester Colemon to give Robert Sweetsleep. Colemon does not like the idea, but does as he is told. Sansa, too, orders Colemon to give Robert the same drug, but not of malicious intentions: when they have to leave the Eyrie, it is vital that Robert remains calm during the dangerous descend. Lords in the Vale style Lord Robert the "True Warden of the East" after King Robert names Jaime Lannister as Warden of the East due to the child lord's physical and mental state. Jaime continues to nominally hold the position when he spends a full year as a prisoner of the Starks after the Battle of the Whispering Wood, though his imprisonment means that the position is left functionally vacant. The title of Warden of the East is restored to Sweetrobin by Tywin Lannister as one of the conditions of the marriage-alliance between Lysa and Petyr Baelish which brings House Arryn back into the King's Peace. In the first novel, Sweetrobin is six years old, one year younger than Bran Stark. Many of the younger characters have been aged-up slightly in the TV series, and in Season 1 Bran Stark stated that he was 10 years old. It is stated in the Season 5 premiere, "The Wars to Come", that Sweetrobin is 13 years old. The TV series also has the principle that one TV season equals one year of story time, making this about four years after Season 1. In the Season 4 finale, Lord Royce also remarked that Lysa was breastfeeding Sweetrobin as late as when he was 10 years old, which she was shown doing when they last appeared in Season 1. The numbers might be slightly off by a matter of months; i.e., "episode one" of any given season is early in the "one year" that each TV season depicts, so Sweetrobin's nameday might simply not have passed yet. Overall it seems that just as in the novels, Sweetrobin is one year younger than Bran Stark, but that like Bran he was aged-up by three years for Season 1. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Robin Arryn pl:Robert Arryn ru:Робин Аррен fr:Robin Arryn Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Arryn Category:Lords Category:Wardens Category:Lords Paramount Category:Nobility Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Lords of the Eyrie Category:Characters from the Vale Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters